The present invention relates to a pen with double pen barrels, especially to a pen that includes two pen barrels arranged in parallel and integrated with each other to move slidingly so that a pen refill disposed in each pen barrel extends and retracts along with the pen barrel synchronously.
The pen has become one of portables that people carry with them everyday. Besides writing function, users also consider the novelty or interests of the pens while purchasing pens. There are various designs of mechanisms and operation ways of extension/retraction of pen refills, working as writing instruments. A common way is by pressing to extend a pen refill, as disclosed in Taiwanese patent M344256 and M250815. A click member that is able to turn back to original position elastically is disposed on top of the pen barrel. By pressing or releasing the click member, the pen refill is extended to be in writing state or is retracted into the pen barrel. Or the pen is operated by a rotation way, as revealed in Taiwanese patent No. 579951. By male and female threads of an inner pen barrel and an outer pen barrel, the outer pen barrel is rotated clockwise or counterclockwise so as to drive the inner pen barrel and the pen refill therein extending/retracting. However, the pen barrel of most of the pens is a single tube, without any special design. Moreover, the operation ways are also similar. Thus requirement of constant innovation of users is unable to be satisfied.